How Can You Sleep?
by persobn
Summary: Huntry Aimye Railee Desrosiers is a skateboarder who has yet to make a name for herself. Could her best friend's cousin, who happens to be her idol, help mend her broken heart?


_**How Can You Sleep?**_

_Huntry Aimye Railee Desrosiers is a__ skateboa__rder who has yet to make a name for herself. Could her best friend's cousin, who happens to be her idol, help mend her broken heart?_

'_**53...That's how old he was...**_

"_**Daddy..." A small whisper escapes the 19 years young woman. There are 5 persons in the Hospital room the Dad, his girl, and three guys. **_

"**_...H-Hun...try...my sweet little girl... Remember...the good times..." Truth is...she doesn't want to remember. She doesn't want to remember the old days. She only needed one thing... She _needed_ the old times...when he was healthy...when Mama was alive... _**

_**A Man, dressed in a white jacket, presumably the doctor, walks into the room. He places a hand on the girls shoulder.**_

"_**Miss Desrosiers... I'm sorry, but your father has Cystic Fibrosis; a severe, fatal form of cancer. I need to get his opinion on the radiation treatment." A pessimistic voice speaks up weakly.**_

"_**No, no just pull the plug. I already had the perfect life. I know I won't be alive to see my grandbabies. But I'm just glad I got to spend the most memorable moments of my life with my beautiful Daughter... Don't get me wrong, I am scared of her growing up... But...I-I..." He begins to cry; hacking slightly. Huntry, the daughter, crawls onto the bed beside him, bawling her eyes out.**_

"_**...believe in her...choices...no matter how wrong...she may be...Huntry...promise me... you'll always...follow...your...follow your heart... Doctor, please." The doctor nodded slowly and leaned down as the woman squeezed tighter onto the old man. A soft plunk was heard then...deadline. He flat lined and she only curls tighter to him and cries. The shortest of the three tall guys walks up to the doctor.**_

"_**How long do you think she can stay with him like that? You guys need to take him to a morgue don't you?" He nods sadly.**_

"_**I hold sympathy for the young girl. My brother died of the same illness, only he was 16... I'll let her stay for about 5 minutes then we'll have to ask all of you to leave." Brantley nods.**_

"_**Will do, sir..." **_

_**He stands from the chair and walks over to the sobbing girl. He places a hand on her shaky shoulder and she rolls over slightly. **_

"_**...I wanna go home...take me home..." He felt so bad for her. Her voice was cracking and sounded as if her voice box was a scratched disc. He slid his arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. He picked her up and carried her through the hospital and into his truck, taking her home so she can mourn the death of her father until the funeral**_.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Leave it alone! It doesn't concern you! I do not need, nor want, a boyfriend!" Kodi steps toward me with an angry face.

"Why are you so stubborn? You're acting really ignorant. Brantley wouldn't let you act like this!" I turn quickly and step really close to him staring up at him with menacing glares.

"I wouldn't act like this! I'm like this because of him! So stay out of my business, Kodiak! Leave me alone!" He grabs my shoulders and he growls.

"Why won't you ever listen to anyo-" I cut him off.

"I listen to Brantley!" He retaliates.

"Well newsflash honey! He is as dead as your father!" The look on my face and the tears speeding down my cheeks instantly made him regret saying that.

"Railee...I'm so sorr-" I slap him and close my eyes. I hit him again.

"How can you say something like that! They were your best friend's fiancé and father!" I run off leaving him with a red face from embarrassment and potential swellings. I throw down my prized possession, Brantley's best skateboard. He left it in his will. I'll never forget what he wrote.

'_I__** leave my skate stuff to my loving Fiancée, Huntry Aimye Railee **__**Desrosiers. I hope you never give up skating. Ride baby, ride. You prove those docs wrong for me. I love you forever and always. Goodbye, take good care of Lydia and Teddy too, please?**_

_I'll crash at Scott's for a few days, Kodiak needs to suffer by doing chores. Wait? Did I just really think Kodiak could take care of Booboo and Tedboy by himself? I need to ask Scott if they can crash with me.' _

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I turn into his parkway and he flings open the door as I go to kick it in. He catches me before doing so.

"Oh no! Not this time! You, little shit, haven't cost me any money on doors in the past three years." I grin in his arms.

"Well you learned how to open the door before the knock! See old dogs can learn new tricks!" I push my hand into his face and wriggle out of his arms.

"Hey! I'm 4 years older than you!" I gasp.

"I'm 23! How dare you say your 27! That would make baby Christy 16! How dare you lie to me!" I tackle him onto the large beanbag chair and he laughs at my childish-seriousness.

"It's 2002, Aimye! He was born in 86!"

"I'm 16, Railee, and stop calling me that!" I sit up, while straddling Scott, and laugh.

"Like _I'm_ the _only_ one that's going to call you names in high school. You wouldn't want to know what my names were in high school. I remember it like it was yesterday." Christy's senses must have sensed I was about to tell a flashback an interrupted.

"You can't even remember my birthday." He walks to the kitchen, "Which was yesterday!" I laugh nervously.  
"I didn't forget. I just didn't think you'd expect me to even care since I've been gone for 3 years anyway..." He walks back in and I already moved off of Scott. My knees are being hugged tightly to my slim frame. Scott to my right and Chris comes and sits next to my left.

"C'mon, Aim. I'd never think like that. I knew the accident took a bigger toll on you than we could ever imagine." He wraps his arms around me and rubs my arm in a comforting way.


End file.
